1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to web technology. More particularly, it relates to the preparation and display of web site maps and tables of contents dynamically updated to current content.
2. Background Art
In a very dynamic web site, such as a Lotus Domino web site, content is added and deleted almost daily, many times hourly. Domino views, or the like, for this content may be categorized by certain topical areas. Content within these topics are added or subtracted by a Content Editing Team. In such an environment, in may be desirable or required to keep a site map and table of contents updated to match the content. Heretofore, it has been required that the site map and table of contents be updated manually. Most, if not all, site maps that exist on web sites are manually updated, or are at such a high level that when content changes, the site map is still accurate since it does not show low level details.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved site map and table of contents for a web site.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for providing dynamic updating of a web page site map and table of contents.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method enabling a dynamically updated web page site map and table of contents to link directly with volatile content.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and a method enabling browser linking of site content to the site map and table of contents.